


Midnight Heat

by Sunny_Raiin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunny_Raiin/pseuds/Sunny_Raiin
Summary: It's summer for the v3 Cast and they're going to take full advantage of it. They all travel to America for sight seeing, and fun!It's boiling hot and they're ready to feel good.Shuichi on the other hand, is struggling to fully appreciate the trip. So him and kokichi hang out.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Amami Rantaro, Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Gokuhara Gonta & Oma Kokichi, Harukawa Maki & Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0 & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito & Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 15





	Midnight Heat

A soft breeze washed over his face, the light from the moon setting a dull glow in his room. He had taken it upon himself to sit next to his window, It was summer, and it was burning him from the inside out. The temperature never usually got this high, back at home. But he wasnt at home. 

_He was on vacation._

_With his friends._

It was their last summer before senior year, and the class did not want to waste it. Yet he much preferred to stay home. He was too pale for the sun, he didnt like the heat either. So everything was going down hill for him. 

Sweat ran down his back as his white t-shirt clung to him. He felt horrible, of course he did. Right from the moment they got here, he felt off. He disliked airplanes, very much. It wasn't his first time on one, but he wasnt a fan of heights. He didnt like being on something that was a threat. It did soothe him that he was next to Kaede, she seemed to enjoy the plane, very much. He could tell, the way the smile on her face widened as they took off. The way she pointed out every little thing through the window. The way she tried her hardest to stay awake. 

It was an 11 hour flight and they left close to night. She wasn't the type to stay up late regardless. Since they were the only two in their row, he'd play games that he brought. Sudoku, word searches, books. Anything to distract himself. Sometimes he'd get up, when they were allowed to, of course. Kaito stayed up much longer then kaede did, So did Maki. Hed talk to them when he had gotten bored. 

Kaito relentlessly talked about working out the gym, planning to bring Maki and himself along too. Not that he wanted to decline, he'd prefer not to go the gym. Maki on the other hand protested, but soon gave in after 15 minutes of Kaito pestering her. How they became friends had always been a mystery to him. He didnt care much to figure out. 

He was content with the way they were. Kaito soon fell asleep too. Maki spoke few words before picking up a book and reading. She didnt seem too interested in a conversation. He wanted to stay, and sit in silence. But it was an awkward silence. 

He was slightly surprised Miu hadn't made much sound the whole ride. Considering her Kiibo, and Korekiyo had gotten seated together. But, they all went to sleep. Seems like the high altitude made her sleepy. It was funny, considering she probably slept the least out of all of them. Kiibo decided to "sleep" aswell. It was hard enough to get him on the plane as it was. They said he had to be on airplane mode but... he didnt really understand. _He didnt want to either._

It turns out Korekiyo also had a normal sleep schedule, he spent a lot of time reading. He hadnt taken the time to ask before korekiyo fell asleep. There was always time when they landed. 

Tenko, Angie, and Himikos row was quiet aswell. It was expected. Himiko spends a lot of time sleeping. 

When he passed them on the way to Kaito, Himiko had fallen asleep on Angies shoulder. Tenko was upset to say the least, but she didn't make an effort to change anything, she seemed tired as it was. Angie had said something to him as he passed. _Something about being closer to atua... I think._

They were relatively close to the front of the plane. Kirumi, ryoma, and Tsumugi were near the middle. Tsumugi had fallen asleep. Her window was shut tight, and she had a neck pillow and blanket. She seemed peaceful. Kirumi and ryoma were conversing on the other hand. The two of them stopping their conversation to greet him quietly. They told him a bit about how they were planning to get everyone to the hotel. And how they planned on travel. 

_They're kinda like parents. It's nice to know we can rely on them._

That left Gonta, Rantaro, and Kokichi. Gonta was extremely noticeable. It was hard to imagine that he'd fit in the plane, but he did. He also fell asleep quickly. Kokichi was in-between the two. He was flipping through his deck of cards, quietly. It was kind of rare to see him like that. Maybe he had nothing to say since gonta was sleep. Rantaro on the other hand was listening to music, he quickly noticed shuichi walking down the isle. Giving him a small greeting, which caught kokichi attention. 

Things happened, and kokichi sent off rantaro to go sit next to kaede. Shuichi would sit down next to Kokichi. He struggled to recall the conversation they had. 

He had been tired. But he knew for a fact that the what they said needed to stay between them. For good. They had used hushed whispers. Low voices. He couldnt remember. 

Right after, all he could remember was waking up in that same spot. Asummingly, kokichi had buckled him after he fell asleep. When he woke up, they were soon to land. They had nothing to talk about. 

He ran his hand through his hair, _Pathetic, isn't it?_

It had taken them an hour to check into their hotel. By by the time they had settled in, it was 7:30pm and everyone was awake. Wide awake. The humid air left him feeling heavy, as he waited for them to be separated to their rooms. 

Kaede had expressed her excitement about all of it, even if it was hot. She wanted to go sight seeing immediately, but everyone collectively decided to wait until tomorrow. Kirumi thought it would be best if they tried to go to sleep again, after spending time here. She wanted them to adapt to the new time. Which we all agreed too. 

Kaito wanted to go to the indoor hotel gym, unfortunately. Ryoma quickly reminded him to go to him room first, and to not lose his key. That didn't stop him from trying to see it. 

Rantaro persuaded him to head up first. 

_I wish we got to chose our rooms._ He glances at kirumi. _But I trust her to make the right decisions._

Kaede, Tenko, Tsumugi, and Miu got roomed together. They were all upbeat... that'd go well. Tenko protested against it at first, wanting to be with himiko. She quickly gave in when kirumi scolded her. 

Kirumi, Maki, Angie, and Himiko got roomed together. They didn't seem to mind. Maki did threaten Angie though, softening her gaze when Kaito came and patted her. Which resulted in her glaring daggers at him. 

Gonta, Kiibo, Ryoma, and Korekiyo got roomed together. No objections there either. Kiibo was slightly happy he wouldn't have to deal with kokichis antics much longer. Which resulted in bickering between the two. 

_The staff looked at us weirdly._

Which left me, Rantaro, Kaito, and Kokichi. Floor 7, room 6. Upon arrival, we immediately found out our ac was broken. It was under repair and wouldn't be done for another 4 days. 

He didnt mind. He had friends in this room. That didn't change the fact that he'd rather room by himself. It felt weird to be rooming with them. Since they had never done anything similar before. But they didn't put up protest, so he didn't either. 

The girls immediately decided to go to the pool to beat the heat. It was understandable. The cool touch of water would make anyone want to go. Ryoma, Kiibo, and Gonta went out to town. They went to scout the area and find a good place to eat. 

Korekiyo stayed in the room by himself. When rantaro found out, he decided to go and hang out in the room with him. He didnt want to be stuck in the room with the heat. 

Kaito was still ecstatic to get to the gym. Which he tried to pull shuichi along to. But after receiving 3 firm no's. He let up. Hed be down there until it was time for dinner. 

That led him here. Sitting next to the window an hour later. Letting the dry wind run through his hair and brush across his face. He was drowning in the heat, desperately wanting to go somewhere with air conditioning. 

_I dont want to cause more trouble. I can bare the heat._

Wiping the sweat off his head proved to be useless. He felt uncomfortable as it ran down his back, his head, his arms. The room was deathly silent, even though there was another person in here with him. 

Kokichi was sitting on one of the beds, reading God knows what. Shuichi had assumed he would go with ryoma, or rantaro. Maybe even go to the pool with the girls. But he had decided to stay in the room. They hadn't spoken since they were on the plane. He didnt mind that at all. It brought him peace of mind. 

But now, the silence made him uncomfortable. The thought of their conversation on the airplane was pulling at his brain. Unraveling him from the inside out. He felt like they were talking about something important. 

_Yet, there wasn't anything important to talk about. So why did it feel that way?_

The heat made him irritated. Irrational. He released a shake breath. Staring at the sky through the window. It was a pretty scene. 

The sky wasn't as clear as it was at home, but there were no clouds. Just the moon, the stars, and the lights from the city. Their room had a nice view. 

" _Wish the view from my house was this nice..."_ he murmured. Which resulted in a confused, 'hm?', from kokichi. 

He didnt notice he had said it outloud until he heard kokichi respond to him. "Sorry.. I was just... thinking." 

"About what?" 

"Home." 

"In general, or you actual house?" 

"My house." 

Kokichi simply responded with a noise of understanding. The sound of his book slamming shut was quiet, but noticeable. Small footsteps made it over to where shuichi was sitting near the window. Kokichi wasn't in his usual attire. Resorting to A white t-shirt and shorts aswell. 

It was hot, he didnt expect kokichi to wear his get up. He didnt even wear his. Long sleeves were not comfortable in this weather. 

He couldnt help but notice how shiny kokichi looked. Sweat was running down his arms and legs. His hair clung to the back of his neck. He hadnt made an effort to brush it down. He was staring out the window, at the moon. The stars. 

"...kokichi?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Did you have a view like this at home?" 

He hesitates, a small grin plastered on his face. "Interested? Of course, I had a view like this. It was soooo pretty, the stars were bright, and I could see the different constellations. I could see all of them at once." 

He smiles at me, "Kokichi.. thats not how the constellations work.." 

_He lied._

"Well I was obviously lying, Shuichi." He rolls his eyes and gazes back at the sky above him. "I dont know astrology that well." 

"Oh..." Shuichi brought his gaze back towards the window. 

He didn't expect it to be this peaceful. Kokichi had been on good behavior ever since they got here. For the others... he'd have to wait. It was only day one, after all. 

"Kokichi...?" 

"Mhm?" 

"About what we spoke about on the plane." 

"What about it?" 

"I..." he was trying to gather his words. _What about it? I don't know. I cant remember._

"Shuichi?" 

"Its... not important. Nevermind." His clothing damp. And he could feel his skin burning red. Kokichi let the subject drop and they fell into silence once again. There was really nothing to say. Well, he didnt have anything so say. He had no idea how kokichi was feeling. 

"Shuichi," He glanced up from his hands. Their eyes met, he felt a pain in chest. A feeling close to regret settled there. _Guilt. Right?_ "Do you want to play a game?" 

"A game?" 

"Yeah," he voice was noticeably shaky. The heat was mostly likely getting to him too. 

"What game?" Kokichi paused, opening his mouth to answer before quickly shutting it again. He walks over towards his suitcase, opening a zipper. Shuichi couldnt see from here. A heavy breath came from him, his lungs felt dry. He hated it. 

Kokichi made his way back around to him, revealing the deck of cards from the plane and a utensil. He sits on the floor, shuichi quickly going to sit on the floor aswell. 

"Do you... know how to play spoons?" 

"The card game?" 

"No, the board game." He was about to respond before realizing it was sarcasm. Witty. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he like it when kokichi was witty. Most others in the class would call him crazy for that, but he found it funny. He couldnt imagine kokichi any other way, and he was fine wirh the that. 

_Yeah. I'm fine with that._

"Right, the card game." He rolled his eyes playfully, watching as kokichi shuffled the deck. He was quick with his hands. He could barely see the cards. "I learned a while ago." 

"Do you need a refresher?" 

"No, I remember how you taught me, still." 

"How nice." Shuichi nods in agreement, "and somehow you still lost." 

"That was uncalled for." Kokichi simply giggles as he deals the cards. Soon after placing the spoon in between them. 

His deck was okay. He had a pair of 8's. A king, and a 2. They moved slowly. Trying to decide whether or not to replace his cards. _Reading kokichis movements would be useless, as I could only guess what he discarded._

The first round, he quickly grabbed the spoon. He one with a deck of 2's. _We played a few rounds. Trying to keep ourselves entertained and away from the thought of heat._ _Kokichi was much better at the game then i was._ Sighing when the final score was 7 to 6. I needed to practice. 

"Tsk tsk, shuichi." He collected all the cards again. Shuffling the deck. "I cant play with you if you won't win." 

"We almost tied." 

"But we didnt." _I dont know how to respond._ He was right after all. I shake my head softly, and he stretches. "Okay shuichi. One last game." 

"Of spoons?" _I was getting tired of playing spoons._ It was repetitive after a while. 

"No. Of strip poker." 

"Strip poker? Why?" 

"Because it's hot." He whines softly, leaning against the wall. _He's like a child._ "It also gives you a reason to get naked, and to lose." 

_A perverted one._

"Kokichi, If you're hot, why not go to a different room?" 

He taps his chin, thinking to himself. He snaps his fingers and points at shuichi. 

"Well for one, I didnt want my beloved to be alone." He puts his hands on his lap. "Two... I didnt feel like it. I'd get bored around them." 

_Am I not boring to you? You called me and Tsumugi a plain pair two months ago._

"So, is that a yes?" _I'm not sure. I wasnt against playing, I just wasn't sure if I wanted to play with kokichi. It couldn't be that bad._

"Yeah, I'll play with you." 

"Good! I hope you know the rules, because I'm not explaining!" 

_I think I know the rules._ He stared at the cards in his hands. 

_He definitely didn't know the rules._


End file.
